The Apple Fell Far from the Tree
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: When Zuko discovers that he and his wife are expecting, he casts some doubts about fatherhood considering his past luck with it. Luckily for Zuko, Sokka is around with more than to crack a couple jokes.


The ledge was covered in algae and stood at the edge of the bay. Water crashed upon it with the rolling of the waves and the tide's pull on the boats docked nearby that pushed water against it, splashing it. Zuko sat there, kicking the water, lost in thought, lost in confusion. The dock's planks began to creak as heavy footsteps paraded forward alongside the sound of happy giggles carried in the bay's breeze. Zuko still didn't bother to turn around. Until a small child jumped on his back, causing him to startle and yelp in surprise.

"Boo!" The little girl squealed, giggling as she ran to her uncle, seeking approval and hiding from Zuko's wrath behind her uncle's legs.

"Way to go, squirt," Her uncle said, ruffling her carmel-colored hair, laughing.

"Sokka!" Zuko groaned out of his teeth, "What do you want from me?"

"You're being a total grump, Kya was the first to take note," Sokka rebuffed as Zuko smiled at the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Kya," Zuko apologized, still beaming at her as she went and hugged him.

"It's okay, Uncle Zuko! Uncle Sokka says that it's the natural be-be...behavohor? Be...be-habit?" Kya stumbled on her limited vocabulary as Zuko laughed.

"Behavior?" Zuko suggested as the young girl nodded, grinning.

"Yes! Behavior-the natural behavior for jerkbenders!" Kya finished proudly.

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Zuko grumbled, eyeing Sokka crossly as Sokka sat beside the fire lord on the pier and scooped the small girl up upon his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, but seriously, jerkbender, what're you moping out here for? You're acting like my sister being all Mister-Sour-Pants dramatically kicking the water while staring off into the sunset," Sokka asked sincerely as his sarcastic facade diminished.

"Yeah, well," Zuko mumbled ambiguously.

"I don't get it, you were in the room telling us that you and Mai are expecting and we all congratulate you, then you come out here to sulk by the sea," Sokka stated.

"You won't get it, Sokka, you can't, you never will!" Zuko exclaimed in frustration, then letting out a sigh as the water slapped his feet again.

"How come? I'm smarter than my sister gives me credit for, you know?" Sokka stated, Zuko sighed again.

"No, Sokka, you won't get it, Aang won't get it, Katara won't get it, Toph won't get it, Suki won't get it, even Mai won't get it," Zuko explained, downtrodden.

"What won't we get? Why you're angsting by the bay? Do you not want a kid or something?" Sokka asked.

"No! I do! I..." Zuko said, inhaling sharply, "But I don't. I'm _afraid_."

"Well, that's normal, Zuko. Aang was scared to before this one here came along," Sokka explained, reaching up to tickle his niece's belly as she giggled still atop his shoulders.

"Aang was nervous because he'd never been a father before, because it was un-treaded water for him," Zuko grumbled as Sokka stared at him with confusion.

"Then what's your problem?" Sokka questioned as Zuko snorted.

"See, of course you can't understand. I didn't expect you to be able to, I don't blame you. It's alright, Sokka, I appreciate the concern, but please-just go back inside with the others," Zuko scoffed.

"Maybe I'd understand if you _explained_ it a little better," said Sokka, exaggerating his speech.

"No, you can never possibly understand because your father does and always has and always will love you unconditionally! You don't come from a long lineage of tyrants who were ruthless in more ways than politics! My father wasn't the first terrible parent in my family!" Zuko shouted.

"I think I do get it, Zuko," Sokka replied sympathetically, as his niece slid off of his shoulders and lied on the boardwalk, cupping her hands to its surface to glare through the cracks and watch the bay below. Sokka put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Look, Zuko, buddy, I get what you're saying-I do. You're afraid of becoming your dad with your own kid, you don't want to put that pain on anyone else, let alone your own flesh and blood."

Zuko looked to Sokka with surprise, Sokka was spot on. Maybe he _was_ more perceptive than he got credit for. "I'm terrified, Sokka, I'm terrified I'll screw them up and they'll turn up more gloomy than me or more psycho than Azula."

"Zuko, I get what you're coming from, but you have to understand that why to the rest of us your notion sounds ridiculous," Sokka explained.

"Of course it does, you weren't raised by the man, you're forefathers didn't commit the genocide of an entire race," relented Zuko.

"No, that's not why it's ridiculous, that's why you're valid," Sokka explained as he stood, "Here-I'll_ show you_ why it's ridiculous to the rest of us." Sokka tapped his niece's shoulder and motioned for her to rise as she did, planting her hands behind her back, flashing a toothy grin. "Zuko, get up and come 'ere."

Zuko stood and turned to face them, "What is this, Sokka?"

"You'll see," Sokka hushed as he leaned to whisper in Kya's ear as she gave distressed expressions, but then nodded along.

"Uncle Zuko, you're a terrible leader and I hope you're overthrown!" Kya shouted accusatively, pointing at him as Zuko's eyes bolted open in offended surprise.

"Alright, Zuko, fight her," Sokka demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're hilarious, Sokka," Zuko mumbled.

"I'm not kidding, fight her," Sokka reiterated.

"I am not fighting a three-year-old child, Sokka!" Zuko snapped.

"But she disgraced the Fire Lord," Sokka emphasized, "Come on."

"Sokka, this is ridiculous, I'm leaving," Zuko groaned.

"Come on, Zuko, duel her! And, if she starts crying and begging for mercy, burn her face! Look her in the eyes right now! Then do it, burn her face! Then, I want you to banish her! Kick her out of the country for good! Send her on a futile mission just so she stays out of your hair!" Sokka shouted as Zuko ceased in his tracks.

"I was thirteen, not three," Zuko muttered, not even turning.

"You think you can do it in ten years?" Sokka stated and Zuko closed his eyes. He didn't think he could, no he knew he couldn't, he loved the little girl, and she was just that: a little girl. "If someone told you to kill her to keep you on the throne, would you-_could you_ do it?" Zuko turned around.

"Y-you know I couldn't, Sokka," Zuko muttered.

"Of course I do, you idiot," Sokka laughed, "That's what I said, that's why it's ridiculous to us, this fear of yours. We understand where you're coming from, but we all know you're not him. You never will be. You could never be so cruel. If you love Kya too much to hurt her or even fathom such a thought, then what do you have to worry about for your own son or daughter? If anything they'll hate you because you're too affectionate."

A slim grin graced the fire lord's lips, then the little girl came racing up into him, leaping up towards him as Zuko lifted her into his arms, holding her as his grin transformed to a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry I was mean, Uncle Zuko! Uncle Sokka made me!" Kya cried, burying her head into his shoulder, squeezing his back tight with her little hands as Zuko rubbed her back.

"Aw, it's alright, sweetheart," Zuko stated, tears twinkling in his eyes. Sokka walked up beside the fire lord, clapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, the apple of your old man's tree," Sokka jested sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Zuko snorted a laugh.

"Thanks, Sokka," Zuko stated.

"Eh, what're friends for?" Sokka rebutted, "Now, Mister-Daddy-to-be, what do you say we go back inside and feast on some of that food Katara fixed up, I'm starved!"

"Of course you are, Sokka, of course you are," Zuko laughed, as his friends' daughter clung to him and he held her tight, walking back with his friend inside. He wouldn't be like him, he couldn't, **_he refused_**.


End file.
